


a demon x his lord

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel - Freeform, Horny Ciel, M/M, Nudity, Stripping, but hes wholesome too, getting jerked off, hes still a brat lowkey, jerking off, kinda wholesome at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel spills his tea on sebastian “accidentally” then they get a lil frisky
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	a demon x his lord

**Author's Note:**

> What is even happening anymore its 4 am

“Yes, my lord.” The words echoed through the mans head, after having the butler for so long, and finally being in his twenties, his urges have grown strong for him. As soon as he really understood it, he realized it was Sebastian who made his mind race. 

“Sebastian!” He shouts in his now deeper voice. The butler swoops in quickly, walking in front of his desk and bowing down gracefully.

“What is it, my lord?” He peaks up at the man and then returns to a standing position, his hand out in front of him. 

“Go make me more tea.” He turns his head quickly back to his paper, a plan already on his mind.

“Yes, of course, my lord.” He turns around and walks out of the door entirely soundless. Soon, he comes back in with a pot of Ciel’s favorite tea in one hand, the teacup in the other.

He walks over and sets the cup down on the small plate, pouring tea into it and then standing back up. While still at the desk, he asks. “Is there anything else you may want to satiate your desires?”

Ciel picks up the cup and looks over to Sebastian. “No thank you, this’ll be all.” He closes his eyes and basically throws the tea in Sebastian’s direction.

Sebastian smiles. “My, you really haven’t grown up a bit, have you.” He giggles and leans down towards the man. “I’ll go change my clothing now.”

“Here.” Ciel orders.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Change them here.” He repeats again.

Sebastian smirks irritatedly, already sick of his master’s actions, but in no place to refuse them he is forced to submit. He slowly takes off his coat and his button up, revealing a toned, tin but muscular body underneath. He looks down at his legs, of which have tea on them also. “I presume you also desire the removal of my trousers, yes?”

“You’ve presumed correctly.” He smirks.

Sebastian unbuttons his pants, sliding them off and then pulling off his underwear. He’s stripped by order of a human before, although he honestly never expected such an order from his master. 

Ciel crosses his legs, already growing erect simply at the sight. Are all demons so enchanting? Do they all make humans feel so helplessly lustful? Ciel is unsure, but the feelings aren’t unwelcome. 

“Come here.” He orders again, face flushed.

Sebastian is cackling inside his head, the immaturity he so shamelessly presents is astounding and frankly very amusing; Still, he remains composure as if he’s entirely unfazed.

As Sebastian nears, Ciel's hands grip the side of his chair. Once Sebastian has stopped right in front of him, he reaches out his hands and traces over the demon’s body. Completely infatuated with the feeling, multiple of his senses being overwhelmed, he can’t bring himself to stop.

Sebastian wasn’t expecting to be felt up so much, although it’s not unpleasant. Demons too, can feel arousal just as humans do, if not more so. His own erection begins to sprout, his already far above average cock growing even larger. 

Ciel is a bit taken aback, for some reason he had figured demons couldn’t feel this way. He continues to feel every single curve of Sebastian’s exposed body, his hands running over every bit of his soft flesh. He himself wants to strip, and order his butler to abide by his will. 

His hands venture up the demons torso, both finding a lovely spot to rest right over each pec. Ciel catches his nipples in his fingers, not truly sure if what he’s doing is right but it’s giving him the satisfaction he wants. He presses into them, rubbing them quite hard and twisting them in his fingers. 

Sebastian covers his mouth with his hand, feeling quite pleasurable, having forgotten the warmth of a humans touch against his bare body. Although Ciel is unintentionally aggressive, Sebastian comes to like his sloppy attempt at nipple play.

Ciel can feel himself becoming more greedy as his hands run down his torso and past his hips. His hand traces the trail down to his dick, eventually reaching and tightening around his shaft. “May I help you relieve your erection, Sebastian?” 

“It’s unlike you to ask, and I cannot say no so i don’t understand why you did.” 

Ciel rolls his eyes. “I need consent, I’m not going to do this if you’re uncomfortable.”

Sebastian. “My~“ He removes Ciel’s hand from his phallus and picks him up out of the chair. 

“S-Sebastian!” He exclaims, face bright red. 

“Calm down.” He takes Ciel over to his bed and sits him at the head. He positions himself over Ciel, half sitting on him. 

Ciel blushes furiously and begins to sweat. “May I continue?” His hands tremble as they wait in the air.

“Please do.” 

Ciel’s shaking hands travel back to Sebastian’s erection, beginning to pump him slowly. He leans his head into the crevice of Sebastian’s shoulder, breathing heavily as he jerks off his demon.

Sebastian wraps his arms around Ciel’s back, still taking a nurturing role towards him. He can’t help it since he's so used to taking care of him. How the Lord has grown in these ways since then.

Ciel takes in his scent and begins to kiss the demon’s neck, unintentionally leaving marks high enough to see in any clothing.

“Do you wish to claim me and show off by marking your territory? Are you some sort of animal?” He can’t help but laugh, teasing Ciel is wonderful.

Ciel pulls away and shakes his head as be blushes intensely. Sebastian wraps his hand around his lord’s face, caressing his ever so soft cheek. Ciel pauses, caught off guard. They spend a few moments just looking at each other, but it’s not too long before Ciel jumps in for a kiss. 

Their teeth bump, not too hard but it wasn’t something they could immediately dismiss. Ciel persists, however, and continues to kiss Sebastian. He leans into him and ends up pushing him over onto the bed, laying atop him as he cups his face in his hand and sloppily makes out with him. It’s passionate, sure, but a mess. 

Sebastian completely submits, kissing him back. Unless it is his masters order he cannot carry out too many of his own actions. That is what the contract says. 

Ciel pulls away and catches his breath. “Sebastian... can you take off my clothes?” He blushes. 

“Yes, my lord. Would you prefer I was atop you as I did so?”

Ciel hadn’t even thought of that, but it sounds much more amusing. “Y-Yes..” His heart is racing.

Sebastian quickly but carefully strips the man completely naked, eyeing his svelte body and mimicking his earlier actions by caressing his features. “You’re beautiful, my lord.”

Ciel hits Sebastian on the top of his head in a playful way. “I’m not.” He pouts.

Sebastian leans down and kisses his body. “You’re the prettiest human I’ve seen so far.” 

“Have you done these things with other humans?” He blushes a bit.

“Ive lived for centuries, you’ve got to accept that. This is nothing to be jealous about. Besides, they’re all dead, and you will be too.” He licks his chest hungrily.

He purrs under his tongue and squirms around, his toes digging into the sheets underneath of him. “I don’t want to go all the way today...” 

“Alright, that’s a good choice.” He continues to kiss his nipples and tease them relentlessly, grinding against him. 

Sebastian wraps his long fingers around their two cocks, jerking them off quickly. They both climax at the same time. 

“Oh... Sebastian~” He moans and arches his back, writhing in the arousal. He looks at the seemingly unfazed demon. “Could you be a bit more expressive around me.”

“No.” He declines and smiles, sitting up on his lap.

“Don’t go okay? That’s an order.” He wants to cuddle Sebastian after the moment. 

“I need to tend to the house my lord.” 

“There are other maids for that.” He pulls Sebastian down. “Sleep.” 

“I ca-“

“Sleep here, please.” He kisses the top of Sebastian’s head, a craving to cuddle kicking in.

Sebastian reluctantly stays behind, although he wont be able to fall asleep.

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, as always pls leave any criticisms in the comments


End file.
